Sekhmet AKA Tanya
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: Tanya is a teenager whose life dramatically changes when she is catapulted into the world of ancient Egypt after a misshap that revived Imhotep and he recognises her as Sekhmet, will she be sacrificed or will someone save her? death in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

_**New Beginnings**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Tanya! Get down here now!" Josh yelled upstairs

Tanya gave a sigh and trudged down stairs to see what the problem was

"Tanya, I think you're old enough to go abroad alone to prove that you are responsible" Her mother said

Tanya's clear blue eyes brightened up instantly

"And it's only going to be a few months so be careful" Her dad said

"Y-you're actually l-letting me g-go?" Tanya stammered

"Yes" Josh said tapping his foot impatiently

"Is Josh gonna tag along?" Tanya asked

"Nope" her dad said

"Yes!" she said punching the air triumphantly

Josh flicked his spiky hair and said

"You do know that I will be watching you and so will my friends"

"Oh come on, I'm sixteen for goodness sake, can't at least go somewhere alone, like a normal teenager?"

"Fine then" Josh said

"Yes!" she said punching the air

"We've booked you're flight already so you're leaving next week so you'd best get shopping" Her mother said with a smile handing over her credit card

Tanya stared at it savouring the moment that it would be in her hand

"And I hope you behave like a grown up" Her dad said sternly

Tanya took the credit card saying

"Thank you mother, I bid you all farewell" and then she went through the door into the hall grabbing her coat yelling

"Yes!" and then she left the house


	2. Turn Left

Tanya's belongings and newly bought items had been packed away and they had said their last goodbyes and Tanya had boarded the plane

She found her seat, put away her Gucci bag on the compartment above, sat down and buckled her seat

The flight attendant had went through a few safety precautions and then they sat off

Tanya read her book "Pride And Prejudice" for an hour and then the blonde haired boy sitting next to her said

"Hi"

"Hey" she replied putting away her book

They sat for the next five minutes in uncomfortable silence

"I'm Alex O'Connell" he said

"I'm Tanya Brooks" she said

"You going to Egypt?" he asked

"Yup"

"Same here, I'm gonna see my parents there, again" he said

"So this isn't you're first time alone on a plane?"

"Nope"

"Lucky you"

"You haven't been on a plane alone? I've been dozen's of times" he said

"Lucky you" she said again

"So you going on Holiday?" he asked

"Yup, to Thebes" she said smiling

"Same here" he said

And eventually through the 10 hour flight they had become friends and when they arrived at Thebes they discovered they discovered they were staying at the same hotel and then she was introduced to his parents and then they prepared for the tour that Alex's uncle John ran

The Tour

"This is seriously boring" Alexa said

"Definitely" Tanya agreed fanning herself with her Chinese style fan

"Let's ditch it" Alexa said

"Yeah" Tanya agreed and then went into a Pyramid to explore a little

In The Pyramid

"The air is absolutely filthy" Tanya said disgusted

"Yeah, pass me that flashlight" Alexa said and Tanya passed him another one from her bag

"Look at these!" Alexa marvelled as he saw round jewel encrusted things in the wall

"They're beautiful" Tanya said and then saw a red handprint made out of rubies and placed hand on it

It was a perfect fit and then the wall collapsed backwards which fell on another wall that fell on a another wall that fell on another wall

Tanya gulped and said

"I didn't do it" and then they went deeper into the pyramid stepping over the fallen walls

When they reached the end they found themselves in a chamber with a sarcophagus in the middle

It was roughly made with chipped bits on the ends and its original coat black put the paint had peeled so the rough wood work was exposed

They walked over to it and on it was a square carved into it

It was about the size of a huge book with lines leading out of it and all over the sarcophagus like a huge spider web

"Poor guy" Tanya said

"Let's open it" Alexa said

"No, let's just leave him be and wish him peace" Tanya said

"Fine then, but you owe me" he said crossing his arms

"Deal"

Then Alex turned and stood on something, a brick on the floor and then something huge and solid fell out of the ceiling and onto the sarcophagus's square

It was a huge black book with ancient Egyptian writing inscribed onto it

"What does it say?" Alex asked and then Tanya said

"_That which is not dead may eternally lie and in strange aeons even death may die"_

There was a huge thump as the book slid deeper into its square

They held their breaths

There was another thump and the lines that came from the book which went all over the sarcophagus were filled with light that came from the book and then it stopped

They sighed and then the sarcophagus lid slid open

They stood there rooted to the spot with fear

The lid fell on the floor with a huge thump and something stirred within its dusty depths

Something alive

It stepped out of the sarcophagus

It was the remnants of a decayed man

It was disgusting with fragments of flesh hanging off by mere ligaments

It stared at Tanya for a few minutes and then cocked its head slightly as if it was remembering her

It seemed to recognise her and then reached out for her saying

"Come with me, Sekhmet"

She stepped back

"Since when did Imhotep English?" Alexa asked and then he remembered "Oh yeah, RUN!" and then they spun on their hells and sprinted off

They first ran together and then were separated in the maze of tunnels and passages

Imhotep followed Tanya walking at a fast pace calling her

"Sekhmet!"

"My name is Tanya, not Sekhmet!" she yelled back

He continued until they reached a dead end

She stopped back against the wall, her forehead beaded with sweat and her heart racing

"Come with me, Sekhmet" he said holding out his hand

"My name is Tanya" she panted

The wall behind her fell and light poured in and a shadow was cast over the gloomy depths of the tunnel

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder

She looked up and saw it was a man

He was dressed in black with tattoos on his face

"Come with me" he said and then he beckoned het out and she ran after him

Imhotep didn't follow for he was vulnerable to open daylight at this time for he still needed to regenerate


	3. Explaining

_**Explaining**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't' own anything**

He led her to a café where Alex was waiting and so were his parents

They looked up as the man approached them and smiled

"Tanya!" Alex said joyfully and jumped up to hug her

"Alright you can let go now" she said after 10 seconds

He let go and then rick, Alex's dad said

"Thank you Ardeth for bringing Tanya back"

"It is alright" he said and then his faced turned serious

"The creature has once more been awakened"

Evie accidently spilt some tea on the table and then mopped it up saying

"But how?"

Ardeth turned to Alex who turned to Tanya

"Wait a second, what's all this about a creature being awakened?"

"We'll explain later but what happened?" Evie said

"Well, I put my hand on a handprint and then the wall fell down an so did a few more and then it led to a sarcophagus and then a book fell onto the sarcophagus out of nowhere and then a gooey mummy thingamabob came out calling me `Sekhmet` and Alex and I got separated then I ran and then he followed me calling me that again and again and then we met a dead end and then the wall fell down and then we met up with this guy, no offence and he didn't follow me anymore" Tanya said

Everyone looked at each other darkly and then Tanya asked

"Who's Sekhmet?"

"A goddess of fire" Alex replied as white as a sheet

"Well it appears our gooey friend Imhotep wants you for some reason; I hope it isn't like Anak- Suna- Mun" Rick said

"Wait, you mean that gooey thing is Imhotep and- oh, that's just gross" Tanya said

"Then he's already regenerating" Ardeth said

"We need to get you out of here" Evie said

"Can't we just kill him with golden book of whatshisface?" Tanya asked

"I'm afraid not" Evie said

"We need to get you out of this country" Alex said looking to his parents curiously

"Ooh, I can call my private jet!" Tanya said brightening up

Everyone looked at her

"My mom said that I can use it in emergencies" Tanya said matter of factly "So a matter of life and death counts as an emergency and is tomorrow okay for you guy's?"

"Yes" they said

"Great" She said and rang her private jet and the following day they set off to Rome


	4. The Sinking Feeling

_**The **__**Sinking Feeling**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Tanya was reading a book that Evie wrote detailing everything about the gods with hieroglyphs and drawings of them

There were a few paragraphs detailing everything about her and what she did in the world and she read them and also read the legends about her

It was here when she came across a drawing of Sekhmet

It looked exactly like her

The same clear blue eyes

The same waist length black hair

The same features

She ran her fingers over the thick parchment

It was surprisingly warm and then underneath the drawing was a space

The space then filled itself in with words, each letter at a time as if it was being written

The writing glinted for a moment and Tanya read aloud

"I will go to you at the whirlpool of indices"

Evie looked at her and then came over

"Err Mrs O'Connell that just appeared out of nowhere…" Tanya said indicating to the verse she had read aloud

Evie read it and said

"This is bad; the whirlpool of Indices is the Egyptian translation for the Bermuda Triangle"

The Jet gave a huge thump

"That doesn't sound good" Tanya said and went to the cock pit to see what had happened

When she reached it the pilot was out cold and they were plummeting down

She pushed the pilot out of the way and sat down at the controls

She took control of the wheel and pulled up

The plane stopped an inch away from the ocean waves and carried on straight

Evie came in and took control of the co pilot's controls

"That was close" she said

"You said it" Tanya agreed as she smoothly pulled up into the air

All was well for a few minutes but then the jet gave a deafening crack and they spun out of control with everyone screaming as they hit the ocean's cold waves

They were in the centre of the Bermuda Triangle

They floated for a bit and then gradually sank into the oceans cold depths as if it was never to be seen again


	5. Caved

_**Caved**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Everyone was unconscious when Tanya woke up

She knew it was up to her

She had to get it running again

She turned the dial from jet to submarine and its wings folded inside and three propellers replaced the engines

It was working

They were moving but she needed to heat the propellers so they would go faster

She set the controls on auto pilot and went to the passenger seats and just above the door was the heating

She stepped on a chair and opened the door way to it and heated the propellers up

Everyone had woken up when it gave another thump and Tanya assured them that it would be fine

Tanya came out and went back to the cockpit and carried on steering the submarine away from marine life

"What happened?" Evie asked

"Oh you're awake, erm nothing much really" Tanya replied startled

"And oh my gosh did we sink?"

"Yup but no need to worry, it's a submarine now" Tanya said her eyes fixed on the mass of blue water surrounding them and then saw some thing moving ahead

It was rotating with marine life sucked inside like a water spout, no, a whirlpool

She turned it slowly and then sped off in the other direction but the whirlpool grew stronger by the minute and they were being sucked in by the current and in the end she gave up and they were tossed and turned and spun in random directions as the whirlpool moved towards a cave with them screaming all the way and then they fell un conscious

When they woke up they were in an underwater cave

The walls were moist and spiky with all those years of tough waves lashing against them like whip

The submarine was in good condition but the waves were too high so they were stranded there with no means of contact and then Alex saw something very interesting on the cave walls

"Look at this!" he marvelled as he spotted hieroglyphs on the wall

They were like instructions to do something like how to open the spear of Osiris

First was a drawing of Sekhmet, then there was a rock with Sekhmet putting her hand on it, next was light coming out of her hands and there was a message engraved on it, surprisingly in English

Alex read aloud

"To free yourself from this damp prison you must carry out the instructions mentioned before"

"Well, if we don't do that we can't get out of here" he said after five minutes and turned to Tanya

"Will it get worse?" she asked when she saw everyone staring at her

"No" Ardeth said

"Ok" Tanya said and then she found the rock which was in the centre and put her hands on it

It was hot and her hands wouldn't budge

It glowed a fiery red and then stopped

Her hands were free and they glowed orange

"Cool" Alex said

"Now you have your fire power restored" Ardeth said and then Rick said

"So we can get out of here"

They went to the edge of the cave but it was still high tide and went back to the hieroglyphs

They were different this time

Sekhmet was there putting her hand on another rock and then the next one was Sekhmet with blue light coming out of her hands

"Here we go again" Tanya sighed and then found the rock which was right on the edge of the cave and put her hands on it

It was cool

Her hands was stuck like before and it glowed a moon white

Her hands was free and it glowed white

"That's weird" Evie said

"Yeah, now let's get out of here before its high tide again" Tanya said and they boarded the submarine and set off

With Imhotep

He was still in the tomb and fully regenerated and still thinking

"_This girl, Sekhmet, no Tanya, what an odd name__, is the re- incarnation of Sekhmet; I must sacrifice her so her spirit can return to her former glory, being a goddess of fire, but where would she be?"_

He concentrated and sensed her godly presence

She was in Rome

He had to get there

He disintegrated to sand and flowed along the other particles of sand to Rome


	6. Imhotep

_**Imhotep**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"That was dead embarrassing" Tanya said drying her hair with a towel

"No kidding" Alex said doing the same

"So do you think whatshisface is gonna find me?" She asked

"I suppose so, after all he did find my mom" Alex said

"So you've dealt with him before"

"Twice" he replied

"And you won't win a third time" a cold voice said from behind Tanya

She went as white as a sheet and turned around and saw him

He was fully regenerated and looked as if he had tanned

Alex grabbed his fathers pistol from the mantel piece of the living room and aimed it at Imhotep

"I hate those weapons. They show cowardice" Imhotep said

Rick came in seeing them and Ardeth did too

Ardeth pulled out his gun and Rick pulled out his guns and fired them at Imhotep

They went through Imhotep and Alex and Tanya ran out of the room and out of the house and continued to run

Rick ran out of bullets and so did Ardeth, they clicked emptily

Imhotep looked out of the window and saw Tanya and turned to sand to follow her

They ran for ages and ages and then stopped to catch their breaths and look at the Coliseum

Imhotep had caught up with them and grabbed Tanya by the shoulders

She knew who he was so she elbowed him and flipped him up and they continued to run with Imhotep bringing up the rear

They ran for miles upon miles, their faces dripping with sweat and then they came to a dead end

Imhotep stood there smiling because he knew there was no way out

The teens had their backs pressed against the wall

Alex looked desperately for a way out but found none

"It is useless trying to escape, there is no other way except if I leave with Tanya"

It had gotten chilly and they stood there

They heard huge choppers slice through the air and looked up

It was a helicopter

Evie was there and tossed down a rope ladder

They clambered on it and heard Johnny yell

"Hang on!"

Ardeth and Rick shot down bullets at Imhotep who just stood there and used his power of the wind to blow them down

Tanya's hair whipped and lashed her face as the wind beat their faces raw

It was hard to breathe as they gasped for air and the helicopter rose higher as John pulled up out of the current of air and they climbed the rope and watched Imhotep disappear into a pin prick

"Phew" they sighed

"Are they all right?" Ardeth asked

"Fine, but shaken" Evie replied "Pass me the first aid kit, Tanya"

Tanya did so obediently and Evie dabbed up her cuts and Alex's too

"Wow, you've got a lot of cuts" Alex remarked

"Believe, I've been through worse" Tanya said through a split lip

Alex raised his eyebrows and Tanya gave him a look and dabbed up the rest of the bleeding lip

By the time they got back to the house the bleeding had stopped and they decided to go to another country

"Where to, though?" Tanya asked

"Japan" Evie replied packing her suitcase and Tanya did too and then they boarded the jet once more and set off for the next 15 hour flight

After 5 hour's of reading Evie's thick book about the Egyptian gods and goddesses she eventually fell asleep

Tanya's dream

She was wearing a long white dress that was heavily embroidered; her hair smelt like roses and some strands had been braided and threaded with beautiful glass beads, her skin had been rubbed with fragranced oils, her eyes were lined with glittery gold eye liner, her arms were heavy with all the jewellery she wore and so was her neck and she also wore a stunning gold headdress with jewels encrusted into them

She was looking at a mirror

"My lady" A servant said not daring to look at her

She turned to him

"Yes" she replied

"You have a visitor from Earth" he said

"Bring him in" she replied and the slave left and returned with a familiar man

It was Imhotep

He didn't look at her

"Yes" she said

"M-my lady" he said in a shaky voice

"Yes"

"The Earth, It is dying" he said

She dropped the mirror

"Why?" she asked shocked

"There is no heat or fire" he said gulping nervously

"Take this, this will give you heat forever more" she said and a pair of her servants came in carrying a golden tray with a golden sack on it

"Take it" she said and he took the sack, it was about knee height and extremely light

"When you get back to Earth, cast the dust into the wind and all will be fine" she said

"Thank you my lady" he said and then she opened a portal for him that lead back to Earth and he stepped into it after taking a deep breath

End of Dream

Tanya woke with a start

She was still in the Jet but the chatter had died away

She looked at her watch

It was 4:30 PM

She opened the blinds of the window and light spewed into the jet

The O'Connell's were nowhere to be seen as they were at the front but Ardeth was a few rows behind her

He was sharpening his sword and said

"Vision?"

"Kinda" she replied

"What was it?"

"Something about Sekhmet giving whatshisface a bag of dust gave light and heat" she replied trying to remember it

"Your past life" Ardeth stated

"Excuse me?"

"You're past life because you are the re- incarnation of Sekhmet, like Evie is the re incarnation of Nefertiti"

"Ah" she said and waited for the flight to end and when it did she jumped out and the others came out too

The weather was boiling as the sun glared down at them and then they went to a 5 star hotel and booked rooms

Tanya sat down in the living room along with the others

"Tanya, this is for you" Rick said and handed her a gun

"Don't be ridiculous Rick, she's 16 years old" Evie said

"But with Imhotep hunting her down she'll need it" Rick said

"He has a point" Ardeth agreed

"Fine then" Evie said and gave in and added "And Alex will go wherever you go"

Alex and Tanya chocked on the water she was drinking and Ardeth patted her back and then they said

"WHAT?"

Evie gave them a look

"I can take care of myself perfectly" she said and was interrupted by her iphone receiving a text

She checked it and it was from Josh

"Sis, wer the HELL r u? I checkd Egypt nd u wrnt thr, txt me wen u get this and u need 2 come home coz mom nd dad r worried"

Tanya texted back

"I need a longer vacation and I'll call u l8r PS I'm fine"

"As I was saying I can take care of myself and I know how to fight too"

"And I totally need a vacation" Alex said

"Same here, I mean whatshisface can't be here cos he can only turn to sand" Tanya added

Evie pressed her lips into a thin line and said

"Fine then"

"Yes!" they said and high fived each other

"But we need to how good you're at fighting" Evie said

"I'll volunteer" Ardeth said

Tanya stood up and Ardeth punched her but she dodged her and she tripped him up

"How's that?"

"It's fine" Rick said

"I suppose so" Evie said

"She can flip him up" Alex added

"Yeah" Tanya said

"Fine then and do you know how to fire a gun?"

Tanya opened her mouth to say something but then there was a deafening crack from the room below

"Yes I know how to use a gun, reload it and fire it and also fix it when it's jammed"

"You have to teach me that" Alex said

"Kay" she said and then she grabbed her purse and said

"I'm going shopping, anyone wanna come?"

"I'll come" Evie said grabbing her coat and they left to go on a huge shopping spree and when they came back their hands were loaded with shopping bags and then the guy's stared at them

"It's a girl thing" Tanya said and put her shopping bags down and helped Evie with hers

Half an hour later

"Yes its Tanya" she said over the phone to Josh

"Where the HELL are you?" he asked

"Japan" Tanya replied

"Why Japan?"

"Because of the weather, duh plus I'm gonna go a few more countries for my assignment" she said

"Making excuses are yeh?" he said "That's the Tanya I know"

"Err OK, gotta go, seeya" she said and turned off her phone and sighed

"When will it be over" she wondered aloud

"Now" A voice said

She turned round and it was Alex talking on his phone

She sighed and then he morphed into Imhotep

She was rooted to the spot in surprise and then said

"I'm not going anywhere"

"As stubborn as ever" he said and he turned to sand and spun round and round like a sand tornado and then it sucked her in screaming and she just had enough time to grab her gun before she was sucked in


	7. Isis Too

_**Isis Too**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

She woke and saw she was chained to a sacrificial altar

Imhotep came in and saw her

"Ah you're awake"

"Whatever now let me go"

"I'm afraid I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"My master ordered me to do this because you gave us heat and fire"

She saw Josh at the corner of her eye and he mouthed

"I'll be there"

"So you repay me by killing me, what kind of repayment is that, can't you do something on you're own?"

A spasm of fear flickered across Imhotep's face

"Sometimes I fail my master so it is hard to reach my objectives"

"You shouldn't be afraid of anyone; you control your own life so you can make a change in what you want to do"

"You're right but my master is *gulp* here" he said and a tall man came in

He wore a black robe and had shoulder length unruly blonde hair

"Do it" he said

"Don't do it" Tanya said

"Do it" the man said and then Tanya's eyes rolled up and then slid back in but this time they were orange

She had remembered her previous life

"How dare you" she whispered "How dare you!"

Their eyes widened with fear

"I am Sekhmet goddess of fire now release me from these chains" she demanded

"I don't believe you" the man said

Sekhmet muttered

"Insolent mortals" and then she made the chains melt away

"Now do you believe me?" she said smirking

"Yes, but we need to sacrifice you" the man said and then tried to stab her but at the precise moment Josh rushed forward and he got stabbed and she was back to being Tanya and then Josh fell down and she caught him

"Tanya" he whispered and then he died

"Oh my gosh" she whispered

"Oh my gosh" she whispered again and then her eyes blazed with fury and she was Sekhmet again

"YOU INSOLENT MORTAL, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? YOU HAVE JUST KILLED THE MORTAL BODY OF OSISIRIS, YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOU'RE LIFE!" she screamed and then she watched him burn to death savouring each moment

She looked down to the body of her dead brother and then sat down to cry silently sob

The O'Connell's had arrived there and she was Tanya again

Imhotep had disappeared and Evie went over to Tanya and comforted her and then she turned to Sekhmet again

She knew what to do

She placed her hands on Josh's still chest and pressed them down hard and muttered an incantation

His heart began to beat again slowly and she was Tanya again

His eyes fluttered open and he whispered

"Tanya?"

She gave a nod

He sat up and hugged her for ages and then said

"Mom forgot to tell you but, we are the direct descendants of the Egyptian gods themselves"

"I know" she said and then they stood up and went out

Josh was leaning on her all the way because he was still in shock

"Is it over?" Tanya asked the O'Connell's

"Imhotep's dead but, his master isn't" Evie said

"So I'm still hunted down by him?"

"I don't think so, at least for now" she said and then Josh said

"What's this about Imhotep?" and they explained what had happened and then the O'Connell's went back to Egypt and Tanya along with Josh went home and explained what had happened to their parents and it turned out that Tanya was a mixture of Sekhmet and Isis

She was safe

For now…

_**To be continued in my next story: Isis AKA Tanya**_


End file.
